


Birthday Boy

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheesy Dialogue, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fic and Chips, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, So much smut, and SMUT, because the doctor is a bloody tease, but it's fun to write about them, drawn out orgasm, kitchen tables should not be used for this purpose, that's why!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to surprise the Doctor with breakfast in bed for his birthday. He has other ideas in mind.<br/>Written for the Timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt: breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stick to a 100 words. So have this ficlet of porn with very little/no plot.

Rose’s hand quickly silenced the alarm. Extricating herself from the Doctor’s embrace was no small feat. He clung to her like a limpet each night, often Rose woke up hot in all senses of the word. She tried the ‘hug and roll’ but it only ended up with the Doctor snuggling deeper into the crook of her neck. His breath tickled, and she very slowly slid out from underneath him.

She crept out of the room, and into the kitchen. Grinning, she began pulling out the pans and ingredients for banana bread. It was one year to the day when she pulled him by the lapels on that windswept beach. He had chosen that day as his birthday and she was eager to help him celebrate this most human of events.

Humming to herself, she mashed the bananas and mixed them with the flour mixture and set it aside to rise. She cleaned the counter and started prepping for making omelettes. Completely lost in thought, she didn’t even hear him come into the kitchen, and his gravelly voice as he whispered, “Good morning” in her ear made her start. She leaned back into him, and turned her face on his shoulder as his arms encircled her waist.

His hair was adorably tousled and he was pouting, “You left the bed!” 

Rose giggled, and kissed the tip of his nose and whispered, “Happy birthday”

The pout turned into such an innocent smile, that Rose teared up.

"Really? Is it my birthday? Do I get presents? Cake? With ball bearings?”

Rose cut off his babbling with a kiss. Her fingers played with the hair at his nape, the way that made him shiver. He moved them to the kitchen table without breaking the kiss.

As his mouth moved to lave kisses on her neck, she whispered “I’m making breakfast for you. Stop distracting me!”

“Mmm… don’t want eggs. Want you…” he mumbled into her ear, making her moan.

Rose hopped up on the kitchen table, her hands wandering into his pyjama shorts when he stopped her. Peppering kisses on her neck, he muttered “my birthday, I want to feast!” and looked up with hooded eyes.

Rose shuddered and scooted back on the table. The Doctor leant in, whisking her tank off and kissing his way around her breasts as his fingers danced over her quivering tummy. After wrapping his lips around both nipples, making sure they were well attended to, he dragged a chair and sat at the long end of the table, pulling Rose towards him, his hands coaxing her legs apart and placed each leg over his shoulders.

He could smell her excitement and his cock twitched in his shorts. Using one hand to adjust himself, he shifted and placed a loud kiss on the crotch of her tiny sleep shorts. Rose moaned, her hands coming to a rest in his hair.

And without warning, he tore her sleep shorts off. Rose blinked in surprise down at him, the ripping noise exciting her somewhat. He just grinned and placed open mouthed kisses on her thighs. He put his head on her left thigh, looking at his fingertips tracing the outline of her lips, glistening with her juices.

You look so beautiful, Rose. All wet and waiting…”

“I swear if you’re just going to look…” Rose brought her hand to her pussy but he knocked it away. “Patience” he murmured as his lips hovered over hers. He kissed each before using his fingers to part them, chuckling at Rose’s frustrated moan at his slow pace. “It’s my birthday; I’m going to enjoy this!” He waggled his eyebrows at her and went back to his task.

His tongue replaced his fingertips and traced the outline of her pussy. He licked her, from bottom to top, giving her engorged clit a miss. His tongue was replaced by his lips, and he greedily sucked the increasing juices as Rose rocked on the table, her fingers tightening in his hair.

He inserted one finger into her, relishing the way her muscles clung into it. Quickly, he added another and began pumping them slowly. Placing his head on her thigh again, he seemed content to just watch his fingers dance in and out of Rose. Rose growled in impatience, and he looked up at her, his fingers coming to a stop inside her. Rose wriggled on the table, trying to get him moving again. He leant in and this time, closed his lips around her clit. Rose bucked, clenched her fingers in his hair. Nibbling on the swollen bud with his lips, he resumed his fingers pumping in and out of her. Rose was moaning non-stop, “Oh god, oh god, oh god!”

He hummed with her clit in his mouth, and the vibrations made Rose sob, “Oh Doctor please, please please...”

Grinning, his fingers picked up the pace slightly. Using his other hand to steady himself, he left her clit, and pushing the chair back, he stood up to kiss her. Rose hungrily tasted herself on his swollen lips, licking them wantonly. He moaned into her mouth and his fingers picked up speed. With a final nip to her bottom lip, he scooted back down, showering the tiny mole on her hipbone with attention.

This time, he didn’t pause. His lips moved from the inner thigh to her clit and latched on. Slowly, he increased the pressure, and Rose’s breath was coming in short pants.

He stopped moving his fingers and she let out a loud whine. Stopping his fingers at the second knuckle, he felt around for this favourite spot. Finding it, he rubbed it gently as he gave her clit a loud suck and Rose broke apart. Shuddering through her orgasm, he gently brought her down with his lips and fingers and only pulled away when Rose weakly tugged at his head.

Tired and breathing heavily, Rose tugged at him to get on the table. He slid on the table next to her.

“You didn’t... oh” Rose’s hand encountered wet shorts. The Doctor ginned at her sheepishly, “You made some amazing noises there! I couldn’t help it!”

As they exchanged sloppy kisses, the Doctor murmured into her mouth, “Don’t be mad, but I think you’re starting to smell like bananas.”

Rose pulled away and giggled, “That’s the banana bread I made for you. Happy birthday!”

“Oohh, Rose Tyler and fresh banana bread! What a scrumptious breakfast!” Rose giggled at the filthy grin he gave her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it! Do drop a comment below and tell me all about it :D Any and all feedback is very much appreciated.  
> Come say hi on Tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
